


Something Stupid

by r4gz



Series: Pays The Gold [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Inspired By Tumblr, beau is a gay mess, critical role s2, molly gets richer, yasha is just bored, yashregard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: "I feel like doing something stupid." Yasha proclaimed, her voice both tired and bored. I, as always, spoke before thinking. "I'm stupid! Do me!"





	Something Stupid

It's been a day or two, even though it feels like it's been years, since Yasha found her way into both my room and my bed. That night was great and fantastic and so, so perfect. She might be a behemoth of a woman, but boy was she pretty flexible where it mattered. And I swear, even though we haven't said anything to the others in our "group" of weirdos, that when we got Molly out of jail he gave me a look like he knew that I got into Yasha's pants. I think my blush all but confirmed it for him, but he didn't say anything.

All of us were camped a few miles out of the city, the Crowns Guard telling us that they'd wish to never see us again. That was fine with us, as Jester said in the tent "Next time we just won't help." Everyone was off doing something or other. 

Molly was giving Jester another card reading. I don't know why, but I think he was doing something magical with the cards. I just couldn't figure out what.

Fjord was trying to stay away from Caleb's cat, telling the little beast to live him alone. I think Caleb told him to follow the possible half orc to mess with him.

Caleb and Nott were huddled together, talking in low whispers. If we all stay together in the coming months, I swear most of our issues will come from those two.

And that just leaved me and Yasha.

While I was people watching, Yasha was just staring into the fire. I glanced at her as she watched the fire dance in the night, embers flying off and falling onto the ground. We haven't really talked about that night, which I think is sad. I would have loved a repeat performance for the rest of my life. I would have tried to talk to her about it, but when it came to me and girls, I couldn't really function properly. 

Pale skin turned red with the light of the fire. I licked my lips, wishing to go and sit in her lap and kiss her with all I was. She sighed, cracking her neck with a loud pop noise. "I feel like doing something stupid." Yasha proclaimed, her voice both tired and bored. I, as always, spoke before thinking. "I'm stupid! Do me!" I quickly clamp my hand over my mouth, cursing my stupid mouth. 

"I believe you owe be 20 gold!" I hear Molly yell. I glared as Caleb walked over and gave the lavender peacock 20 gold with a gruff. I closed my eyes, trying to still my beating heart. Before I could get up and run into the tent, I felt myself getting lifted off the ground. I let out a screech, opening my eyes to see the familiar back of Yasha. "What are you doing?" I ask her, turning and looking at the back of her head. She glances at me, a smile on her face. "Something stupid." She says, opening her tents flap.

I smile, looking at everyone else, flipping them off before we vanished into the tent. 

Maybe my stupid mouth was good for something after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all like.
> 
> thinking of doing a Yasha/Beau/Jester fic. any suggestions?
> 
> til next time


End file.
